


What Lies Beneath

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: dailyfics, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows the real John Sheppard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lies Beneath

To the outsider Colonel John Sheppard is the embodiment of a well respected man.He is cool and laid back. He is not afraid to lay his life on the line if it means saving another. He is handsome and charming willing to woo men and women alike. He is surprisingly intelligent whose intellect can match that of his counterparts. Women want him....men want to be him.

Yet deep beneath the facade of charm, confidence and heroism is the real John Sheppard. He is a bundle of insecurity believing he is nothing more than a fuck up. He fears making commitments especially in relationships as he fears losing them too. He does his best to hide his side of him well...for the most part it is met with success no one knows but one.

His eyes gaze into Elizabeth Weir's, her beautiful eyes narrow in sympathy. He cannot hide from her....

She knows him too well and it scares the shit out of him.


End file.
